


Enough To Die

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Anything But Ordinary [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Illithid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illithid: monstrous humanoid aberrations with psionic powers; Illithids have a humanoid body with an octopus-like head</p><p>When Sherlock becomes an Illithid, John knows everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



"What-" John stared, eyes wide as he looked over what used to be his flatmate. They had gotten to Sherlock. He took in a shuddering breath, readying his gun, carefully aiming at Sherlock's head. He had t do it now, before what used to be Sherlock woke up. They didn't know how much of the host they'd be able to keep, after all, or how willing to manipulate those in the memories the host held. 

There was no way Sherlock would want to be controlled by that thing, John knew that much. With a deep breath, he eased the safety off. If he was going to do this, it would have to be done now.

~John~

Before that thing woke up and-

~John!~

It was as if he could hear Sherlock's voice in his head, as if he were right there, still close eno-

~JOHN!~

It startled him, hearing that voice ring in his mind, seeing those eyes open, and blazing with the color of a sea just before the storm, all of it unequivocally, "Sherlock." John's voice shuddered as he fell to his knees. "Sherlock?"

"Who else would it be?" The voice was garbled. John knew that he wasn't hearing it properly, yet he could understand it perfectly, the words the intonation, Sherlock.

"New born Illithid maybe? You sure look the part." There were tears in his eyes. Sherlock was gone, and soon he would be too. This "Sherlock" would need sustenance, and John had a brain, as much as Sherlock denied it. 

"Don't be ridiculous, John. If I were Illithid, you would be dead by now. I'm more than Illithid now."

"More than Illithid, and less than human?" John let out his breath with a huff of laughter. "What are you, Sherlock, because if you told me you were Illithid, I'd be inclined to agree. You would too, if you took the time to look in the mirror. Complexion has gone more than a little slate blue, your mouth has tentacles, oh, and when it happens, apparently the host has to be naked, because you don't have your bits anymore, I can tell."

There was laughter at that, Sherlock's deep laughter, infectious laughter that had John laughing too, through his tears. "You would focus on the missing bits, always knew they were your favorite. Nevermind what things my new bits can do. Telepathy? Worthless. Tentacles? Too creepy. And did I mention the fact I have successfully overcome the Illithid mind that came to overtake me? I'm still me, John, and believe me when I say I miss those bits too, for your sake."

It was ridiculous and only made John laugh harder, so much so he almost believed it. It was so typical of Sherlock to say things like that, to care more about the new bits, the bits he didn't know yet. "But no making me a thrall, then. And don't expect me to let you put those tentacles anywhere near my head.

Sherlock scoffed, "John, I'd feed on you, but I eat intelligence. At any rate, you're close enough to a thrall as is, I don't need psionics for that."

"You arse." John crawled closer, reaching over to run his hand over Sherlock's now bald head. "I wish it was more than just the eyes you got to keep."

"I get to keep the mind, too, John, and that's what counts."

John gave a small nod before reaching to help lift Sherlock's shoulders. "Come on. Time to go home, get you dressed all proper with a coat and scarf, and with any luck we'll be able to manage without scaring the wits out of Mrs. Hudson."

**Author's Note:**

> Though written for Random_Nexus, I have to give a shoutout to my bud Luke on this one. If it weren't for his love of Illithid, this would never have come to be.
> 
> Edits! have been made bc Luke is an awesome ass dude and did some belated beta-ness. Kudos to you, Luke!


End file.
